Network communication devices may be used to transmit and/or receive data between various computing devices (e.g., server computers, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, databases, etc.), other network communication devices, and/or networks (e.g., public networks such as the Internet and/or private networks such as local area networks (LANs) or virtual private networks (VPNs)). Examples of network communication devices include, but are not limited to, network switches, network routers, network hubs, blade switches, etc. The network communication devices may include one or more slots to receive one or more line cards. A line card may include one or more electronic circuits on a printed circuit board (PCB). For example, the line card may include one or more processing devices (e.g., processors, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs)), a flash memory, a random access memory, etc. The one or more line cards may be coupled to data and/or power interfaces (e.g., ports, communication lines, power lines, bus lines, etc.) in the network communication device. For example, the one or more line cards may be coupled to a backplane of the network communication device. This may allow the one or more line cards to receive power from the network communication device and/or transmit/receive data from the network communication device. A line card may allow a network communication device to interface and/or communicate with other communications devices and/or networks.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method and/or device disclosed by the present disclosure. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.